


overheated

by moonbuns



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach Holidays, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Summer Vacation, ot11 has a beach day essentially, ot3 yohangyulcat if you squint hard enough, porn with (some) plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuns/pseuds/moonbuns
Summary: Seungwoo just wants to enjoy a relaxing beach day with his friends. Unfortunately, his boyfriend is making things very hard for him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82
Collections: SUMMER BLISS: A X1 Ficfest: Round 1





	overheated

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 55: to escape the summer heat, their entire friend group decides to plan a fun day at the beach together, but a shirtless Seungyoun, tattoos fully on display, makes his boyfriend feel the heat in a completely different sense of the word.
> 
> dear prompter, I hope this meets your expectations! I quite enjoyed this prompt and had a lot of fun writing this, happy reading~

“It’s _so hot_ ,” a voice groans, followed by a muffled _whump!_ as a heavy weight drops onto the towel besides Seungwoo. He looks over to see Yohan face down in the limited amount of shade they’ve managed to create on the warm sand. 

“That’s why we’re here,” comes Wooseok’s voice from the other side of Seungwoo, glancing at him from over the top of his sunglasses. 

“No, we’re here because it’s not a real summer without at least one trip to the beach,” Yohan shoots back, his words slightly muffled from where his cheek is smushed into the towel. “You guys just chose _the_ hottest day of the entire season to do it.”

“It isn’t _that_ hot,” Wooseok attempts to bargain. “Right hyung?” He nudges Seungwoo’s shoulder, trying to get him to agree.

“It’s,” Seungwoo starts, trying to keep up. He swallows, his throat feeling dry, tongue heavy in his mouth. “It’s pretty hot.”

“See!” Yohan exclaims, triumphant.

“That doesn’t count.” Wooseok slumps back onto his own towel and adjusts his sunglasses so they’re perfectly perched on his nose. “Hyung is too busy ogling to focus on the conversation at hand.”

“I’m—!” Seungwoo snaps his head around to glare at Wooseok. “I am _not_!”

“Close your mouth,” Wooseok says as if Seungwoo hasn’t even spoken. “You’ll catch flies.”

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen Seungyoun hyung before,” Yohan chimes in, catching on and ganging up on him with Wooseok.

Seungwoo grumbles to himself, whipping his head back and forth so the two of them feel the full extent of his glare. Neither seem to care, simply exchanging an amused look between them before settling back down onto the towels and enjoying the shade.

The shade is a welcome respite from the sun bearing down on them, but what’s got Seungwoo so overheated isn’t the weather. No, it’s the sight of his boyfriend that has him sweating, hot under his non-existent collar as he watches him from a short distance.

It’s not like Seungyoun is doing anything different or unexpected. He’s playing a perfectly innocent game of soccer with the rest of the boys, flitting across the sand excitedly as he chases after the ball. He’s just— he’s _so hot_. His arms are left bare from his sleeveless shirt, the sides cut out to reveal even more than usual. With every movement he makes, more flashes of ink come into sight and Seungwoo finds his mouth running dry. And on top of that, he’s so effortlessly attractive; the way he brushes his hair out of his face looks like a shot straight out of a movie, slow-motion effects and everything, his boyish grin every time he’s got the ball in his control sends Seungwoo’s heart into overdrive, and when he throws his arms up into the air, shouting in excitement after scoring a goal, his shirt rides up just right, revealing even _more_ inked skin.

He swallows, both unwilling and unable to tear his gaze away. Seungwoo could stare at him _all day_ and to be honest, that’s exactly what he plans to do.

As if on cue, Seungyoun turns his head and catches his eye, his face splitting into the brightest smile he’s ever seen.

“Hyung!” he shouts excitedly, bouncing in place and waving his arms at him. “Did you see me score! Just now, did you see!”

“Yes, I did,” Seungwoo calls back, matching Seungyoun’s grin with his own. He starts to speak again but words fail him when Seungyoun dashes towards him and the sun shines down on him just right and Seungwoo is pretty sure he hears a choir singing somewhere in the background.

And then Seungyoun is tumbling down on top of him like an overeager puppy, all long limbs and sun-warmed skin and the breath is knocked out of Seungwoo, not from his good looks this time, but from the sheer impact of his weight hitting him right in the stomach.

“Did you see did you see did you see—!” Seungyoun’s mouth is moving so fast it’s almost a blur. Seungwoo chokes out a laugh, his arms winding around the wiggly body on top of him as he continues to chatter enthusiastically.

“Yes, yes,” he laughs, shifting so Seungyoun isn’t squishing the air out of his lungs anymore. “I’m so proud of you.”

“You guys are adorably disgusting,” Wooseok interrupts, looking at them through narrowed eyes. “Come on Yohan, let’s go throw Hangyul in the water.” He pushes himself off the ground and jogs across the sand to an innocent Hangyul who welcomes him with a happy yell.

Yohan follows him easily, grinning over his shoulder at the pair of them. “I’m gonna throw Wooseok in right after, just watch,” he tells them before he is gone too, leaving them to soak up the shade all by themselves.

Seungyoun wriggles on top of Seungwoo until he is straddling him, still talking a mile a minute, using his hands to gesture wildly as he narrates his game-changing goal. Seungwoo does his best to listen while also focusing on _not_ popping a boner with his boyfriend sitting on him like this, unaware of the effect he has on him.

“Wasn’t it so cool,” Seungyoun finishes his recount, beaming. He looks so proud of himself, bright eyes looking at Seungwoo expectantly, awaiting some much deserved praise.

“So cool, baby,” Seungwoo humors him, propping himself up on his elbows so he can reach up and run a hand through his bangs, brushing away the strands sticking to his forehead. “You’re so cool.” _And hot_ , he silently adds to himself. But that’s something he can tell him later.

Seungyoun blushes despite being the one to prompt Seungwoo for compliments, flopping down on him again and burying his face in Seungwoo’s shoulder. “Hyung stop,” he whines, bashful.

“Hey, no!” Seungwoo yelps in surprise. “You’re all sweaty!”

Seungyoun squirms closer, nuzzling into Seungwoo’s neck, lips brushing against his skin. Seungwoo suppresses a pained groan, trying to focus on keeping things family friendly around here. It’s hard though (emphasis on _hard_ ) with Seungyoun pressed to every inch of him. And while Seungyoun’s still got his shirt on, Seungwoo doesn’t, and the thin fabric between their bodies does essentially nothing to keep him from feeling the heat radiating off Seungyoun, feeling like sparks dancing across his skin with every movement the younger makes.

“Get off,” Seungwoo mumbles, pretending to sound irritated, but he holds him tighter and curls into him, breathing in the familiar scent that is solely Seungyoun. It doesn’t really help the arousal he’s attempting to keep at bay, but he can’t resist pressing closer, burying his nose in his hair.

“I’m going to go in the water,” Seungyoun says after a moment, excitement brimming beneath his words again. “Come with me!”

Seungwoo draws back to give him a funny look. “You know I can’t swim.”

“That’s okay!” Seungyoun sits back up, straddling him again. Seungwoo nearly chokes as he adjusts himself in his lap, hands flying to Seungyoun’s thighs to keep him from moving too much. “You can stand there and watch me do cool tricks.”

“You can’t do cool tricks in the _ocean_ ,” Seungwoo points out, sounding doubtful.

“But you can still watch me try!” Seungyoun shakes him, impatient. “C’mon, let’s go.” He reaches for Seungwoo’s hand, presumably to drag him up, before redirecting and instead tugging at the hem of his own shirt, starting to pull it off.

Seungwoo swears he watches it happen at 0.25x speed, the sun illuminating his silhouette from behind like some sort of spotlight, the fabric peeling away from Seungyoun’s body tantalizingly slow. It’s like he’s front row at some sort of private show and he freezes in place, blood rushing through his ears and making his head swim. He _knows_ he’s staring but he can’t help it, not even when Seungyoun looks at him quizzically, long after his shirt has already been tossed aside.

“Baby, you can’t do that,” Seungwoo manages to say, his voice uneven. He doesn’t know where to rest his gaze, his eyes straying down the length of Seungyoun’s torso, honing in on the tattoo disappearing into the waistband of his swim trunks. His fingers move of their own accord to slide up Seungyoun’s hips and over the inked skin, running very lightly over the intricate design.

Seungyoun barely notices, just grabbing Seungwoo’s hands in his as he pushes himself up and drags him along. “Do what? It’s the beach, I’m supposed to take my clothes off.”

Seungwoo makes a peculiar strangled noise in the back of his throat that goes unnoticed by the other as he tugs him along to the waves, bouncing with excitement at the prospect of finally getting in the water.

Seungyoun nearly leaps into his arms when the waves lap at their ankles, the cold startling him. He whines when Seungwoo laughs at him, pretending to shove at him but falling into him easily when Seungwoo tugs him closer. He clasps their hands together, teasing him as they wade further into the sea.

“How far are we going in,” Seungwoo asks nervously, eyeing the water level where it now comes up to somewhere near the middle of his calves.

“Let’s go to our knees,” Seungyoun says, cheerful. He smiles reassuringly at him, moving closer so he can wrap his arms around Seungwoo, hugging him around the middle and pulling him forward.

“Seungyoun, we’re very tall people,” he sighs, taking a few more steps forward but reluctant to go much farther. “Our knees are quite high.”

“Okay!” accepts Seungyoun, squeezing him. “You stay here and I’ll swim out just a bit.”

Seungwoo eyes him, unsure, but he nods all the same. “You’re not going to do something ridiculous and try to touch the buoy, are you?”

“You think I could?” Seungyoun’s eyes glint, intrigued and excited at the thought. “It’s pretty far.”

“Please do not,” Seungwoo says flatly as he gives him an unamused look. “Or at least don’t make me watch.”

Instead of replying, he moves closer, water splashing around their knees as he shifts to press up against Seungwoo. He feels warm and solid, the skin-on-skin contact making Seungwoo’s breath catch in the back of his throat, but still his hands slide naturally around Seungyoun’s waist, an instinctive reaction without a second thought. He holds Seungyoun steady against him as the water continues to push at their legs.

Seungyoun looks up into his face, his grin turning sly. He licks his lips, leaning close until his mouth brushes the edge of Seungwoo’s jaw. His hands slide up his sides, smoothing over his skin, from his stomach all the way up to his chest, moving so slowly that Seungwoo can’t think about anything but the way his touch travels over his body. They come to a stop at his face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him down until he’s level with Seungyoun.

“It’s okay hyung,” he replies, grinning. “You’re the only _buoy_ I want to touch anyway.”

Seungwoo is barely listening, too focused on the tempting rosy shade of Seungyoun’s lips as he leans in, anticipating a kiss. But then his words register belatedly and he scoffs, about to make fun of his pun before getting cut off as his face is suddenly squished between Seungyoun’s little palms. His boyfriend laughs at the surprise flashing through Seungwoo’s expression.

Stubborn, Seungwoo whines and presses forward, insistent for a long-awaited kiss, but a loud splash interrupts their moment and they turn to see Hangyul being tossed into the water just as Wooseok and Yohan had promised earlier. Wooseok barely gets to enjoy his delight before Yohan wraps strong arms around his waist and drops him in right as Hangyul surfaces, looking like a drenched puppy as he bobs among the waves.

The pair of them dissolve into laughter, wading closer to the rest of the group just as Minhee and Dongpyo creep up behind Yohan and shove him forward, Yohan’s clumsiness doing the rest of the work as he topples face first into the water. 

“Me too, me too!” Seungyoun yells, before he grabs an innocent Eunsang and plunges in after them. The younger’s shriek has the rest of them clutching their sides with giggles.

Seungwoo takes pity on him and extends a hand as his head pops up over the water, surprise and betrayal written all over his face. Eunsang splutters, shaking the water out of his eyes as Seungwoo reaches for him and tugs him back into shallower waters, away from his mischievous hyungs.

They wade closer to shore, splashing in the ends of the waves licking at the sand. Seungwoo forgets about his boyfriend-induced struggles in favor of focusing on getting Dohyon to stand in the water longer than seven seconds, promising him that the cold gets better.

He’s in the middle of helping Junho and Hyeongjun dig around for shells in the shallows when Wooseok comes splashing by with Hangyul wrapped around him, the younger vibrating with excitement.

“Food time, food time, food time!” he chants before getting cut off by Yohan springing onto his back with just as much enthusiasm, taking the three of them down with a large splash. Seungwoo’s companions dash off at the thought of food, leaving him to wipe his soaked hair off his forehead as he watches his friends skip across the hot sand to go dry off. 

Seungwoo turns to the tide to see if Seungyoun is swimming back too, prepared to call out for him, but his voice halts in his throat at the sight that meets him when he glances over. As if straight out of a sultry fragrance commercial, his boyfriend emerges from the waves with droplets sliding down his chest, tiny diamonds mapping out a glittery trail that Seungwoo aches to follow with his tongue. His mouth waters at the mere thought of it. A mesmerizing arc of water scatters off of Seungyoun’s head like a halo, lit ablaze by the sun, as he flicks his head back and uses two hands to push his hair out of his face.

To be honest, the only thing keeping Seungwoo’s dick in his shorts is probably the unrelenting chill of the water as it continues to lap at his legs.

Seungyoun pats his head as he comes to stand by him, grinning in a way that has Seungwoo squirming beneath his gaze. He has a feeling his boyfriend is starting to catch on.

“C’mon hyung,” he says, helping him up to his feet. “Time to eat, hm?” He wiggles his brows at him before pulling Seungwoo along to head back to the rest of the group.

Seungwoo lets himself be swept after him, still in a daze. He trips over his feet, only anchored by Seungyoun’s hand in his as they make their way over to the boys and slump down to towel off. 

Yohan and Eunsang are pulling prepared boxes of food out of their coolers but all Seungwoo can focus on is the warmth pressed against his side in the form of his boyfriend, much less oblivious than he had been minutes ago, and now seemingly intent on pushing every single one of his buttons until he implodes.

“Seungwoo hyung, are you okay?” Hyeongjun pipes up from across their lopsided circle, eyes full of worry. “Are you dehydrated?”

Seungyoun, ever the caring boyfriend, stifles a snicker beside him before leaning in and wrapping his arm around Seungwoo’s back. His hand slides torturously slow across the slopes of his shoulders, pretending to rub soothing circles across his back when all he’s really doing is sending Seungwoo’s mind into overdrive.

“Thirsty?” he asks, his smile growing. “Want something to drink?”

It’s hard to respond when Seungyoun’s fingers are pressing into his lower back and so Seungwoo settles for a tiny shake of his head that goes ignored when Wooseok thrusts a cold water bottle at him. He is grateful though, because this at least gives his mouth something to do besides stutter as Seungyoun draws lazy patterns over his skin.

“Seungyoun,” he hisses at him, halfway through their meal, unable to take a bite of his sandwich without choking as he feels his boyfriend tracing the edge of his shorts with light fingers. 

He just blinks at him innocently, cheeks stuffed full of his own food, but his playful smile still curls at the edges of his lips. “Yes?”

Seungwoo wants to respond, wants to shake him off and scold him but also wants to sweep him away somewhere private, but neither options will go unnoticed. And, if the weight of Wooseok’s narrowed gaze on them is anything to go by, he doubts Seungyoun is being anything but conspicuous. 

By the end of their meal, Seungwoo no longer feels like himself. He feels like electricity is dancing over his skin, one spark and he’ll go up in flames, hyper aware of every inch of Seungyoun pressed into his side under the guise of tired cuddles. So when one of the kids, splayed out on a towel with a full belly and a content smile, suggests they get something sweet to finish off their meal, Seungwoo jumps at the chance of escape.

“S’mores!” he exclaims, much too loud to feel casual. But the excitement at the prospect of gooey, chocolatey sweetness overpowers any suspicions as Dohyon claps his hands excitedly, everyone else perking up at the thought as well.

“I think I saw a supermarket on the way here,” he says, trying to remember the direction it had been in. “I can just run down and get everything. Seungyoun will come with me.”

Aforementioned Seungyoun turns to him, caught off guard. “Seungyoun will?”

“Make sure you get the _jumbo_ marshmallows,” Yohan says very seriously, giving Seungwoo the chance to ignore Seungyoun’s confusion.

Seungwoo stands quickly and drags his boyfriend up after him. He nods to Yohan, though his mind is anywhere but the aisles of the supermarket he has very little intentions of going to. He waves his hand as the rest of the boys pipe up with their own requests, trying to assure them that he’ll try and remember everything.

Seungwoo’s grip on his hand is tight, tugging him along to the parking lot before he even realizes what’s happening. He doesn’t protest though and Seungwoo glances back at him to find a pleased smile resting easy on his face and it lights a fire in his chest, burning hot and insistent as he finally lets his mind give in to his less than holy thoughts.

The parking lot is much emptier than it had been earlier in the day now that dusk has fallen and the heat is starting to recede, letting the night’s chill roll in over the waves. Seungwoo mentally praises himself for choosing a parking spot further back and somewhat close to the treeline, leaving the car in something he could generously call privacy if he wanted to. And he wants to.

He wastes no time in pressing Seungyoun up against his car, leaning in until their foreheads are flush and finally, _finally_ , letting himself freely think of all the things he wants to do now that he has Seungyoun caged in his arms. Seungyoun smiles coyly at him, eyes bright and knowing.

“Hyung, what’s gotten into you?” he asks, sounding amused. “You’re so cute.”

“Seungyoun,” Seungwoo groans, frustrated, strung tight with anticipation. He doesn’t wait for him to respond, just reaching for him and dragging him in by the collar, kissing him hard. He ignores the muffled noise of surprise from his boyfriend, just stepping closer until they’re body to body, pressed even more against the car’s door. His hands drift under Seungyoun’s shirt, teasing over the heated skin of his waist. When he finally lets him pull away and breathe, Seungyoun is blinking at him with a dazed look in his eyes, his mouth parted, lips flushed a deep red.

Seungyoun takes a moment to process before his face splits into a grin. His hands slide up Seungwoo’s chest, slow and intentional, stopping at his shoulders to circle around him. His eyes curve happily and he brushes his nose against Seungwoo’s, a soft nuzzle that has him melting. “So cute,” he repeats in a whisper.

“And you’re so fucking hot,” Seungwoo blurts out before his mind catches up to what he’s saying. Seungyoun throws his head back and bursts into full blown laughter, his body shaking in Seungwoo’s arms.

“Thank you,” he says between laughs, his hand playing with the hair at the base of Seungwoo’s neck, fingertips brushing against his nape; the touch makes him feel a bit lightheaded if he’s being honest. “You’re very hot too.”

Seungwoo doesn’t even bother to respond, just pulling him back in and kissing him again, even more eager than before. He runs his tongue along the seam of his lips, pressing forward insistently, almost sighing in relief when Seungyoun opens up for him. He feels him grin against his mouth but he ignores it, instead tightening his grip on his shirt and tugging him up to control the angle better. Seungyoun falls into him easily. He can feel his fingers curling into his hair, just a ghost of the grip he knows he’s capable of.

The thought of a familiar tight grip on his hair, yanking his head back so a warm mouth can descend onto the waiting skin of his neck has Seungwoo shuddering, arousal coursing through him like a searing wave. He wants it _so_ bad. He lets his hands fall to Seungyoun’s hips, fingertips digging in, and pulls him forward so he can roll his own against him, awarding them both with relieving friction.

Seungyoun groans into his mouth, soft and low in the back of his throat, and Seungwoo has to hold himself back from bucking forward again.

A car alarm going off in the distance has the two of them springing apart, breathing heavily as their necks whip in either direction, looking for the source. Seungwoo feels a tiny inkling of shame, having forgotten where exactly they were in the midst of getting too wrapped up in the soft slide of Seungyoun’s tongue over his. He looks at his boyfriend, taking in the faint flush creeping up his neck and the way his lips gleam in the lowlight, slick and wet from Seungwoo’s own mouth. He’s so pretty like this, but there’s a prettier sight that Seungwoo wants to see, and he kind of wants to see it _now_. It’s then that he decides that he doesn’t really care about the shame.

“Get in the car.”

Seungyoun nods, still looking a bit dazed, then moves to make his way around the vehicle to the passenger side. Seungwoo curls his fingers around his wrist and stops him, pulling him into his arms again with his back flush against his chest.

“In the back,” he clarifies, voice low, lips brushing over the shell of Seungyoun’s ear. He leans down and drags the collar of his shirt aside with his teeth, pressing a lasting kiss to the ink creeping up Seungyoun’s neck. It makes him shiver in his arms.

Seungyoun’s hands cover Seungwoo’s around him and he tips his head back, letting it rest against Seungwoo’s shoulder. He looks up at him from beneath his lashes, brows raised in mild surprise. “Here, hyung? Really?”

Maybe Seungwoo does care about the shame, just a little bit, when Seungyoun questions it like that. He pauses, burying his face in his neck, slightly embarrassed now, and taking a deep breath. “You’re right. I can wait.”

Gentle fingers tap against his cheek and he lifts his head to look into Seungyoun’s face, finding him smiling widely. He bites his lip, looking coy, brows waggling slightly.

“Well _I_ can’t,” he says, his smile growing into a smirk. “Meet you in the back?” He reaches a hand behind himself, snaking in between them to pat at Seungwoo’s pockets for the car keys. He not so subtly misses and lets his hand linger over Seungwoo, half-hard and already sensitive, before dipping his fingers into his pocket and retrieving the keys. He shakes Seungwoo’s hold off of him and skips over to the back door, a little spring to his step. The keys twirl around his finger playfully, their metallic clatter echoing in the silence around them.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long,” Seungyoun tosses over his shoulder, a cheeky little wink thrown in for good measure before he yanks the door open, disappearing inside. He’s almost got the door pulled shut before he pops his head over the top and blows Seungwoo a kiss, curling his fingers at him. “You know what happens when I get impatient.”

The door slams and Seungwoo stands there, his brain not quite caught up with what’s just taken place. It only takes him a moment longer before he is stumbling after his boyfriend, shaky hands pulling the door open with more force than necessary and folding himself inside. He carefully locks the door after it falls closed behind him, looking into the back to see Seungyoun slowly taking off his shirt, maintaining eye contact with every movement. Seungwoo is captivated, caught in his hungry gaze, only snapping out of it when the soft fabric is tossed carelessly at him, hitting him in the chest.

“Hyung hurry up,” Seungyoun whines, reclining back and letting his limbs spread out to take up the entirety of the row of seats, arms extended in welcome for him. “I’m getting cold.”

Seungwoo shakes his head at him, almost rolling his eyes as he squeezes past the middle seats and into the back. He tugs his own shirt off, letting it fall somewhere that doesn’t matter. Seungyoun whines again as he finally comes close, reaching for him almost immediately. He wraps large hands around his waist and pulls the younger against him, maneuvering them until he’s got Seungyoun in his lap while he rests his back against the side of the car, his legs stretching across the rest of the seats. It’s definitely cramped but Seungwoo doesn’t care, only thinking about the pretty boy atop his thighs and how much prettier he’s about to make him look.

Seungyoun shifts in his lap, straddling him easily with his knees on either side of his hips. He brushes the back of his hand down Seungwoo’s cheek, looking at him adoringly. The trace amount of light coming through the windows throws his features in half-shadow, making him look extra feline as he gazes down at him. “Tell me,” he whispers, leaning in and letting the words fan across Seungwoo’s face.

“Hm?” Seungwoo tips his chin up, seeking his lips.

“Tell me how long you’ve been thinking about this.”

Seungwoo lets out a stunted groan, something akin to a growl rumbling deep in his chest as he winds his arms around Seungyoun and draws him up against him, burying his face in his shoulder. “All day, baby,” he breathes out, sounding strained. “All _fucking_ day.”

Seungyoun laughs softly under his breath, cupping Seungwoo’s chin and drawing him back up. Their lips brush together just barely as he murmurs, “Can’t wait to see what you’ve got for me then, hm?”

Closing the minute space between them, Seungwoo nudges forward and pecks him gently, once, twice, three times. He slides a hand up the expanse of his back to curl around the back of his neck, holding him steady and pulling him lower so he can finally kiss him like he’s been wanting to.

It starts off soft, just slow, gentle kisses. Seungwoo likes to take his time tasting Seungyoun, kissing him over and over again until he gets dizzy off of his sweetness. He pulls him down on top of him, chest to chest now, arms wrapping around him tighter. He keeps one hand on his neck, a steady reminder that he’s in control, angling him just right so he can kiss him firmer. He sucks softly on his bottom lip, tensing at the little whine Seungyoun lets out as he does so. The sound goes straight into his chest, generously feeding the fire of arousal burning his insides. 

Seungwoo sucks harder and Seungyoun’s whine turns into a high pitched mewl, one of his favorite noises. He pulls back, dragging his lip between his teeth for a suspended moment before leaning away and taking in the sight of his boyfriend. He knows Seungyoun likes to rush things, knows that he’s been on edge the entire day just like he’s been, but Seungwoo thrives in his impatience. It turns him into a pliant, desperate mess in his arms at the end of the day and he can’t wait to see him unravel.

Seungyoun chases after him, his mouth landing clumsily on Seungwoo’s jaw when he turns his head slightly, avoiding him on purpose. Seungyoun pouts, cupping his face and pressing close again. He makes an irritated noise, pouting even more severely.

With a soft laugh, Seungwoo gives him one more quick kiss and then leans back against the seat. He runs his hands affectionately through Seungyoun’s hair. “What are you in such a rush for?” he asks, an amused smile on his face. “We don’t even have—”

Seungyoun is out of his lap and hanging over the seats and into the trunk faster than Seungwoo blinks, rummaging around for something. He surfaces after a moment, shaking the hair out his eyes, holding up a familiar little bottle with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

“—lube,” Seungwoo finishes, looking at him in disbelief.

“I left my bag in the car,” Seungyoun murmurs, tossing the bottle onto the floor and climbing back on top of him. He looks like a cat, a sly smile spreading slowly across his face as he settles into his lap again and adjusts himself a little _too_ well, rubbing down on Seungwoo’s crotch just right. 

Seungwoo has half a mind to scold him for being forgetful but then Seungyoun is licking into his mouth and he’s got his hands full with a squirming and eager boyfriend, something that deserves his attention much more than anything else. 

Trying to press as close as possible, Seungyoun shifts on top of him, knocking the breath out of Seungwoo and drinking up his startled gasp in satisfaction. Seungwoo grips him tight, angling his head back when Seungyoun pulls away to kiss down his neck, warm mouth on warm skin, licking and sucking as if he were starving. Seungwoo runs his hands up and down the slope of his back, traveling all the way down to cup his ass and squeeze.

Seungyoun moans appreciatively, nipping at Seungwoo’s neck in return. His teeth scrape down the column of his neck, a welcome drag that makes him tense beneath him. He does it again, firmer this time, coming to a stop at the junction of his shoulder to bite at the ink on his skin.

Seungwoo shivers as he nibbles and sucks at just the right spot, letting purple and maroon bloom beneath his mouth. He lets his head hit the window behind him as Seungyoun leaves dusky marks over his collarbone, hot breath fanning over his skin. He hums, content, closing his eyes to enjoy the open mouthed kisses traveling up his neck and to his ear. Seungyoun sucks at his earlobe and runs his tongue over the shell, slow and wet. He shivers again and tightens his hold on him.

“What do you want to do to me hyung?” Seungyoun whispers in his ear, his words daring, challenging. “You gonna fuck me? Here?”

Seungwoo’s squeezes his eyes shut, inhaling sharply as he thinks of taking Seungyoun here, right now, in the back of his car. He imagines him splayed out over the black of the seats, squirming beneath him as he fucks into him over and over. He thinks of how little privacy they have, how they’re mere inches away from anyone seeing them and the realization makes his mind spiral, dizzy with arousal. He curls his fingers into Seungyoun’s hair and tugs his head back so he can drag his lips along his face, mouthing messily at the edge of his jaw.

“And if I say yes?” he counters, voice dangerously soft.

Seungyoun leans into his hold, grinning when Seungwoo jerks his wrist, pulling at his hair hard enough to sting. He looks down at him with half-lidded eyes, excitement glinting in his gaze. “I might just let you.”

Seungwoo curses under his breath, dragging Seungyoun up his thighs so he’s flush against him. He presses right against his hardening cock, giving him a taste of sweet friction before Seungwoo grips him tight and shifts, laying Seungyoun on his back and maneuvering them as best as possible in the limited space they have. He makes quick work of his swim trunks, the only layer of clothing left between him and the pretty sight of his naked boyfriend, all pale thighs and soft curves and leaking cock, spread out and pliant beneath him.

“You’re so hot,” he murmurs to him, letting his hands map out the dips and lines of Seungyoun’s body. He caresses him almost reverently, a soft touch dragging up his sides and across his chest, taking care to rub at his nipples and trace along the length of his waist, just barely brushing the top of his raised cock. Seungyoun’s breath stutters as he does so, looking at Seungwoo from beneath his lashes, pretty and demure and the epitome of temptation laid out before him. “So _fucking_ hot,” he repeats, and then leans down and kisses him hard.

Seungyoun squirms beneath him, insistent for more friction against his cock, wrapping arms tight around Seungwoo to try and drag him lower on top of him. He resists, holding himself up on his elbows braced on either side of his boyfriend’s face, not willing to give in to his demands just yet.

He’s been waiting all day. Seungyoun can wait a little bit longer.

He brings his hands back to Seungyoun’s chest, toying with his nipples until they’ve hardened beneath his touch and Seungyoun is squirming even more. He pulls away from his face, kissing down the length of his neck with an open mouth, leaving hot kisses across his sweaty skin. Seungwoo enjoys the taste of him, licking a path down from his Adam’s apple to his sternum, ending with an almost chaste kiss in the middle of his chest.

“Please,” Seungyoun whimpers, already impatient. He strokes a hand roughly through Seungwoo’s hair, wanting more, wanting whatever Seungwoo will give him. “Please, please.”

Seungwoo just hums as his mouth descends onto one of Seungyoun’s nipples, sucking harshly, making his back arch further into his mouth, fingers tightening in his hair. He cries out, pressing up even more when Seungwoo presses the flat of his tongue against the firmed bud.

Seungyoun has dissolved into a mess of breathy pants, back bowed up and off the seats, eyes squeezed shut as Seungwoo continues to lick and suck. He’s always been particularly sensitive, but Seungwoo has a feeling that that’s a bit heightened today given where they are, permanently a moment away from being caught. He kisses across Seungyoun’s skin to his other nipple, flicking his tongue gently in kittenish licks before sucking sharply again, just to hear Seungyoun moan again, a high-pitched broken sound that goes straight to Seungwoo’s cock. 

With a soft whimper, Seungyoun tugs at Seungwoo’s hair, urging him back up to kiss him. He complies, dipping his tongue into his mouth again with a pleased smile. Seungyoun kisses aggressively when he’s desperate, sucking at his tongue with renewed fervor, teeth catching at his lip when he pulls away to look him in the eye.

Seungwoo chuckles at the pout on his face, leaning down to nuzzle against his cheek, affectionate. “What is it, baby,” he murmurs into his skin as he uses one arm to grope around for the bottle of lube that had been tossed onto the floor earlier.

“You’re being mean,” Seungyoun whimpers again just as Seungwoo’s fingers find a familiar shape somewhere beneath the seat. 

He laughs again as he sits up, uncapping the bottle. The sharp click echoes in the silence of the car and he sees Seungyoun’s eyes flash and his body trembles with anticipation.

If Seungwoo’s being honest, he doesn’t think he can take much more teasing himself, his cock already pressing insistently against his thigh, begging for release. He quickly coats his fingers, using his clean hand to spread Seungyoun’s thighs as far as the space allows.

He shifts down so he can kiss along the soft curves of Seungyoun’s waist, tracing the ink on his hip with the tip of his tongue. He warms the lube between his fingers for a moment before he slips his hand beneath him, tracing his rim carefully. He looks up to find Seungyoun watching him with his lip caught between his teeth, eyes wide and expectant.

“Please,” he whispers just as Seungwoo lets his finger slip inside, meeting some resistance until it slides in to the knuckle. His head hits the seat, eyes squeezing shut as Seungwoo thrusts it in and out, only waiting a minute more before adding a second finger.

Seungyoun moans in appreciation as his body accepts the stretch, opening up for Seungwoo like it is second nature. Seungwoo scissors his fingers just to see his boyfriend squirm, knowing he’s close to begging for more. He watches his reactions carefully, speeding up, the lube wet and loud as his wrist snaps forward faster and faster. Seungyoun’s hands scratch across the seat for something to grab onto, knuckles paling as he clenches them into fists. His hips lift shakily, rolling without rhythm to press further onto Seungwoo’s fingers.

Seungwoo kisses along his thighs as he slowly adds a third finger, a little too early compared to how he usually would, but the sight of his boyfriend falling apart from just his fingers is making him heady with arousal and his dick is leaking pitifully in his shorts, eager to sink into him. He moves up to take Seungyoun into his mouth to distract from the burn of an additional finger. He gasps, caught off guard, hips bucking again.

Seungwoo welcomes the movement, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out to let his cock drag across with each twitch of Seungyoun’s hips. He flutters his lashes at him when he snaps his head down to look at him, taking in the sight of Seungwoo letting him use his mouth as he pleases.

Groaning, Seungyoun reaches to caress his cheek. The movement is gentle, but then he’s gripping the back of his head and urging him forward, pushing him down onto the head of his cock. Seungwoo flicks his tongue over the leaking slit, tasting salty pearls of precum, but doesn’t take him in any further, knowing it’ll frustrate him even more.

“Seungwoo please,” he begs, desperate and needy and almost sobbing.

He responds to this with a sharp thrust of his fingers, shoving deeper into him and finally pressing just _right_ , wrapping his lips tight around the tip of his cock at the same time and making Seungyoun thrash beneath him. Seungyoun cries out, repeating Seungwoo’s name like it’s the only thing he knows, begging more and more, voice rising.

“Fuck me,” he groans, his voice broken. “ _God please_ — fuck me fuck me fuck me—”

Sitting up, Seungwoo uses his unoccupied hand to wipe at his mouth, smearing precum across his lips. He drags his tongue across his mouth slowly, watching as Seungyoun’s eyes follow the movement. He whimpers and Seungwoo curls his fingers up inside of him just to make him do it again, louder. 

“Oh baby,” he coos, reaching to pet a hand through his hair, brushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead. “You’ve been such a tease all day, do you really think you’re in any position to rush me?”

Seungyoun almost sobs at this, throwing his head back, chest heaving, fingers scrabbling for purchase. “ _Please_ ,” he tries again, breathy and wrecked. “Please I— I need— _please_ —”

The sight has Seungwoo’s cock throbbing and he pulls his fingers out carefully, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Seungyoun’s hole before pulling away to quickly shove his shorts off. Seungyoun reaches for him immediately when he’s finally naked, dragging him down for a messy kiss, open mouthed and clumsy tongue and knocking teeth. He continues to beg against Seungwoo’s lips, repeating “ _pleasepleaseplease_ ” like it’s a prayer. Seungwoo drinks it up greedily.

He dumps an unnecessarily large amount of lube into his palm in his haste, spreading it over his cock with a hiss, cringing at the sudden cold. He rubs the excess between Seungyoun’s ass, letting it slip across his hole before he drags the head of his cock over it.

Seungyoun’s hands grips his biceps, nails digging in. He grits his teeth as Seungwoo continues to tease, just sliding his cock between Seungyoun’s cheeks, brushing just barely against his fluttering hole.

“Seungwoo, I swear to—”

Seungwoo jerks forward in the middle of his sentence, breaking the words apart, groaning loudly as the head of his cock finally sinks into him. He rocks forward again, bottoming out in one quick movement.

“— _God, shit_!” Seungyoun cries out, hands squeezing him harder.

Seungwoo pulls out and thrusts in again, reveling in the little noises his boyfriend makes beneath him. He leans down to cover his body with his own, nipping at his lips, sharp enough to be a little bit painful. “You feel so good, fuck,” he moans, taking a moment to keep still, focusing on the tight heat around his cock. It’s relieving and electrifying at the same time; he’s been thinking about this for the entire day and now that he’s finally here, it feels like every nerve ending in his body is on fire. Slowly, he starts to move inside of him, rolling his hips against Seungyoun in the beginning of a steady rhythm.

Seungyoun turns his head to seek his lips, trying to kiss him but each thrust has him even more cockdumb than the last, unable to do anything but lay there and take his cock like he was made for it.

He fucks him slow at first, wanting him to feel every long drag of his cock and reveling in it just as much. He moans into Seungyoun’s neck when he clenches around him, an overwhelmingly tight heat enveloping his length as Seungyoun grinds back against him.

Seungwoo curls his hands around Seungyoun’s thighs, lifting him up just slightly to adjust his angle and fuck into him deeper. This has his boyfriend keening, back bowing up in a smooth arch. His entire body gleams in the dimness of the car, sweat slick and milky white, the prettiest thing Seungwoo has ever seen.

He tells him as much, repeating soft praises as Seungyoun takes him over and over again, clenching desperately around his cock with each thrust. He speeds up, kissing sweetly along the slope of his shoulder. “Baby you’re so pretty,” he says before he shifts, sitting back and wrapping his arm around Seungyoun’s waist, drawing him up so they’re upright, chest to chest. “So fucking pretty,” he whispers against his mouth, the space between their lips only big enough for a single breath. “So fucking pretty, so fucking hot, and all fucking mine.”

He jerks his hips sharply, repeating the last part over and over again as Seungyoun comes apart in his arms.

“I’m,” Seungyoun starts, his voice weak and whiny. He buries his face in Seungwoo’s shoulders, moaning louder, his body starting to tremble. “I’m going to come, fu— _fuck_ keep going.”

Seungwoo lays them back flat again so he can take Seungyoun’s cock in his hand, stroking clumsily. He grunts, feeling his own arousal growing, close to finishing as well. Seungyoun shakes beneath him, sensitive as Seungwoo tugs at his length and thumbs expertly at the slit, spreading precum across the head. One last squeeze has him stiffening, mouth agape in a silent cry, dick twitching in his hold as it spurts white over Seungwoo’s hand and onto their stomachs. 

“Fuck,” Seungwoo moans, his hips stuttering, rhythm broken as he takes in the mess of his boyfriend underneath him. Seungyoun’s got tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and cum streaking his thighs and his lips are swollen and red and wet and Seungwoo has never seen anything hotter than him.

“Come inside,” Seungyoun mumbles, but Seungwoo has other plans, has been thinking of doing this for hours now, rolling his hips one last time before pulling out and shifting forward on his knees. He tugs desperately at his own cock, flicking his wrist quickly before his orgasm crashes into him, spilling onto Seungyoun’s stomach and over the ink on his waist. White splashes over black and Seungwoo is pretty sure he sees stars as he strokes himself through it, moaning Seungyoun’s name as he comes down.

He sighs as he sits back and admires his work, taking several moments to catch his breath.

Seungyoun seems to have recovered enough because the familiar glint in his eye has returned when he murmurs Seungwoo’s name, drawing his attention back to him. Maintaining eye contact, he drags two fingers through the mess on his stomach, slowly moving them across his skin and up his chest, circling over a nipple, leaving a sticky trail in their wake. They continue to move up and come to a stop at his lips, smearing white over flushed pink before dipping past into his waiting mouth.

Seungwoo watches his tongue curl around his digits, licking carefully until his fingers are completely clean. “Seungyoun,” he groans, leaning over him, mindful not to brush against the drying cum on his stomach. “God, you’re hot.” He takes his fingers into his own mouth, sucking for a long moment before releasing them and kissing him instead.

It’s softer than any of the kisses before, both of them exhausted and still needing to recover. Seungyoun is exceptionally pliant beneath him, his lips moving slowly, just gentle presses. Seungwoo pulls away and leans his forehead against his, smiling softly as he looks into his eyes.

“Hi,” he breathes out, looking back at him with bright eyes. “You’re so cute.”

Seungwoo grins, about to respond before Seungyoun laughs, placing a hand over his mouth.

“Please don’t tell me I’m hot,” he laughs, playful. “I need time to recover before I let you do that again.”

“Fine, I won’t,” Seungwoo pouts, nipping at his palm. He shakes his hand off his face and leans down to kiss his cheek. “You good?”

“Very good.” Seungyoun hums in satisfaction, curling his arms around his neck and keeping him close. He takes a moment, just looking adoringly at Seungwoo with a content smile on his lips. He shifts, unsticking himself from the seats before cringing, glancing down at his stomach. “Fuck,” he huffs, almost pouting, “I’m a mess.”

Chuckling, Seungwoo kisses his forehead before sitting up and moving away. “Hold up, I have wipes here somewhere.” He shuffles towards the front of the car, making sure to crouch as low as possible so anyone outside won’t catch his movements too easily. He rummages in the center console between the front seats before surfacing with a packet and returning to his waiting boyfriend.

“Why do you have those?” he asks as Seungwoo tugs out a wet wipe and smooths it over his thighs. He shivers slightly at the chill but remains still as he cleans him up.

Seungwoo settles onto the floor, giving his legs a much needed break. He rolls his eyes at Seungyoun’s question as he pulls out another wipe for his stomach. “Everyone knows you need wet wipes on any road trip.”

Fingers comb through Seungwoo’s bangs, brushing them away from his damp forehead and then running over the crown of his head. Seungyoun absentmindedly plays with the dark strands as he grins at him. “You’re so responsible and thoughtful,” he says, lifting a brow at him. “It’s so sexy.”

“Oh you like that?” Seungwoo returns this with a twitch of his own brows, matching his smile. “Here’s another, don’t leave your bag in the car.”

Seungyoun pouts, scratching slightly as his hand continues to pet over Seungwoo’s head. “It came in handy didn’t it?”

“Yes and when we get back to the rental and you leave it in here again and only remember it when you’ve just gotten out of the shower? You’re going to beg me to bring it inside for you and I’m not going to do it.”

“That’s so oddly specific hyung.”

“That’s because it’s what you do every time we go anywhere!”

Seungyoun’s hand cups the back of his neck and gently urges him forward so he can kiss him, sweet and slow and affectionate. When he pulls away, he smiles at him with his eyes and pecks the tip of his nose. “Yes and I know you won’t say no because you love me.”

With a withering look, Seungwoo mumbles to himself, trying to pretend he’s wrong as he finishes wiping up the last of the mess on him. He quickly passes a couple wipes over his own stomach and legs before wrapping it all up in a clean one to toss once they’re dressed.

“You think anyone will know?” Seungyoun jokes as he digs through his conveniently present bag to pull out a clean pair of pants.

Seungwoo waves a hand at the windows, all fogged up and glaringly obvious to any passerby. He sincerely hopes no one has passed through the parking lot the entire time they’ve been in here. “Oh yeah, this totally doesn’t give anything away.”

Seungyoun just laughs as he shimmies into his clothes, tugging a hoodie over his shoulders that definitely belongs to Seungwoo. He looks adorable.

Seungwoo can’t be bothered to find his own shirt and just shrugs on a soft jacket that he pulls out of Seungyoun’s bag as well. He peeks out the door to see if anyone’s around before pushing it all the way open and stepping into the night’s chill. He zips the jacket up further, flinching at the cold seeping over his skin as Seungyoun steps out and slams the door behind them.

They’re halfway across the parking lot, hand in hand, the car beeping behind them as it locks, when Seungyoun suddenly stops short, dragging Seungwoo to a halt himself. He glances at him with a questioning look.

“Hyung,” he gasps, eyes wide. “The s’mores.”

Seungwoo blinks at him, his mind taking a moment to catch up and process what he’s saying. When it clicks, his mouth falls open. “ _Shit._ You think the store’s still open?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh seungwoo how relatable you are,,,
> 
> thanks for reading! if you'd like, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos ♡♡


End file.
